


Relax

by Hightower6327



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Happy Sex, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, OTP Feels, Outdoor Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Tail Sex, Tailjob, Vaginal Sex, is that a thing?, post-coital proposal, they both cum twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hightower6327/pseuds/Hightower6327
Summary: Kiragi and Selkie spend some quality private time together by a tree. She has something in mind to help the two of them relax.
Relationships: Kinu | Selkie/Kisaragi | Kiragi
Kudos: 16





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> And I’m back with more Selkie/Kiragi because it’s my favorite ship and there’s a critical lack of content of it. Pure fluff ahead, also, they’re a little older and Sekie’s a bit more mature. 
> 
> I had a huge schedule slip with this work. Started on august 23, but life getting in my way alongside writer’s block led to this being written sentence by sentence, essentially.
> 
> Now that’s out of the way, enjoy!

The life of a prince is one of ample luxury. His heritage grants him bountiful wealth, vast food of the highest quality, and many other benefits that comes with such stature.

Yet Kiragi barely, if at all indulges himself in such luxuries. He scarcely uses his inheritance, instead bartering and selling pelts and meat he’s caught and dressed with his own hands to the commoners. He much prefers the satisfaction that comes from bagging his next meal instead of having it delivered to him on a silver platter. Why bother dressing in fancy, flaunting clothes when his outfit is already comfortable the way it was? Even if his mother is a famous tailor, he still prefers simple clothes.

If only it was that simple, for the life of a prince is also one of harsh toils and responsibilities. Negotiations, discussion of trade routes between the three kingdoms and tribes, taxes, crop harvests, the endless babbling of nobles. All these logistics he shoulders with a smile (albeit a forced one), but he can only carry so much before the combined weight proves too much.

Often times he finds himself running off and finding a quiet spot to rest and take his mind off whatever burden happens to weigh him down at the moment. The outdoor proves to be more than perfect for that.

His favorite spot is by far a simple lone tree at a hilltop, surveilling the quiet woods and plains that laid before it. Its frame wide enough that two can easily sit side by side and its large branches provides ample shade.

In short, peaceful, secluded and comfortable, the perfect spot for him to rest alongside _her_.

Said person is none other than Selkie, the love of his life. They mean the world to one another, and nothing can change that. Sadly, even a free spirit such as her isn’t exempt from responsibilities.

As they both grew older, both became increasingly busier with their own affairs. As son of prince Takumi, Kiragi was little by little eased into the duty of ruling, his own responsibilities are still small, and pale to those of his father, much less king Ryoma. Still, he‘s happy to help.

And Selkie? Born from the union of the kitsune tribe‘s chieftain Kaden and Ryoma’s retainer Kagero, she found less and less time to run off and play to her heart’s content like she previously did. Her mother had begun teaching her the skills required to be a ninja, how to tread silently and surveil with vigilance, to skillfully evade the deadliest of blows and answer in kind with deadly precision. She was quickly shaping up to be a worthy heir and retainer to the king’s son.

The last part is only in theory, however, there isn’t so much as a single soul who doesn’t know that the kitsune is already... closely linked - I.e mate - with Kiragi, and if she were to become anyone’s retainer (and more), she would be his and his only.

Still, the pair nonetheless finds time to be with one another, such as meetings under the pretext of training, or a tryst far from the others outside, and - if they were lucky - a meeting in his private quarters at night.

Kiragi sighs, stopping his reminiscing for a moment, while he appreciates the solitude the tree offers him, still he longs for her company like he always does in time of rests.

By chance, the boy hears the faintest rustling of branches above, and already he knows who it is.

“Hey, Selkie,” he says with a smile, looking up to see his lover perched on a branch, staring down from above. “Hey, Kiragi!” she answers, skillfully climbing down to lay by his side and snuggle her lithe frame to his.

Her lips briefly meet his, and he drapes an arm over her shoulder. “Having a good day? Hope life isn’t treating you too harshly.”

“I’m doing great, mom’s still teaching me how to be a proper ninja, you know, how to be better at sneaking, mastering alchemy, throwing kunai and shurikens, stuff like that.” She stretches her arms then moves to straddle him. “How come you still knew I was there? I didn’t make so much as a noise.”

Kiragi smiles. “I could see a bit of your shadow, and the branches moved just a bit under your weight— it isn’t windy this time of the year. But to be perfectly honest.” He cups the underside of her chin. “I just know when you’re around. You can’t hide from me, Selkie.”

The girl merely giggles and closes the distance between them. The pair shares a tender kiss before she lays back at his side.

“What about you?” Selkie says, “Princedom not treating you too harshly?”

Kiragi shrugs. “Same old, same old. I help dad as much as I can with the whole ‘assist in ruling Hoshido’ thing and whatnot. It’s not much, but...” The archer lets out a heavy sigh. “By the gods it can be exhausting.”

Selkie hums in understanding and places a hand to his chest. “Trust me, I know exactly how it feels. _Buuut_... I just know the perfect way to help you relax and get your mind off all of that.” She said.

Kiragi looks at her with interest. “You do?”

Selkie beams, nodding. “Yup! I don’t know why I haven’t shown it to you before but that’s what today‘s for!” Her hand slowly trails down from his chest to his stomach and lower in a titillating caress that reaches all the way to his groin. A soft groan escapes him as she then fondles his member through his pants.

”Aah, so that’s how it’s going to be,” Kiragi says softly, leaning against the tree as she undoes the fur at his waist and works his shaft out of his pants.

“Consider it a massage,” she says with a smirk. her hand delicately takes ahold of him and gives slow, deliberate pumps, meant to help him further unwind, not to excite.

Selkie starts stroking lengthwise, keeping up her leisurely pace as the archer sighs under her ministrations. His fingers bunch up in the grass just a bit. Selkie leans forward and Kiragi answers in kind, the two kissing softly as she squeezes his length ever so slightly.

”Mmm, man you’re good at this,” he breathes, voice quivering under her touch.

Selkie smiles. “I’m happy to serve, my lord,” she says, rubbing her slicked thumb over his tip.

Kiragi makes a sound in between a chuckle and a moan, ”Haah, but you’re not my retainer, nor anyone’s for that matter.”

”Not _yet_ ,” she says, rubbing her palm against the tip, “Besides, Shiro can go get himself another retainer for all I care. Because let’s be honest, the only prince I’m ever going to serve is _you_.”

Kiragi blushes at her words and involuntarily bucks his hips. He tries to speak but only a moan comes out. He motions for her to close in and the girl does so, moving upward and craning his neck. Their lips meet again, and Selkie starts to suck gently at his lower lip, occasionally prodding it with her tongue.

Her tail - swaying around lazily - just happens to lightly graze his groin, the smooth, soft fur caressing his shaft sends shivers down his spine and Kiragi unwittingly let out a louder, needier moan as his voice quakes.

The kitsune pauses in her work and cocks her head to the side before giving the archer a curious, mildly puzzled gaze. “Oh? Was that from... my tail?” She looks back and stares intently at his cock, her tail hovering near it. She lightly brushes his glans with her tail’s tip, and the resulting groan drawling from his throat is all the answer she needs.

A sly, coy smile crept up her lips as she stares into his eyes. “Oh, Kiragi...” She giggles and sits up. “If you loved my tail that much, you could’ve just told me!”

The archer shakes his head. “No, it’s not that I love your tai-!“ He catches himself and quickly steps back. “I-I mean I do! I love you and everything about you, I just didn’t- _ahh_...” Whatever he’s saying catches in his throat then fades off into a moan as Selkie raises her tail once more and gives his shaft a slow, deliberate caress.

The kitsune places a finger to his mouth, asking for silence. “Shhh, we both know you want it,” she cooed, her eyes firm and assertive. “Just relax and let me take care of it. And besides, it sounds... fun!”

The archer musters a simple nod and gives in to her touch, sinking onto the grass and laying on his back. Selkie sits on his stomach and slides her tail under his groin, she then envelopes his length as best she can and starts with slow, soft strokes, working her tail up and down his cock. The smooth fur massaging it in a way her hand can’t possibly hope to compare.

Selkie hums contentedly as she watches Kiragi struggle to maintain a straight face under her teasing. Her fluffy tail is unlike anything he has ever felt before, and he can scarcely contain his arousal. “Come on, there’s no need to hide it,” she coos, “I love seeing your face when we do it, so show me.”

Spurred by her request, Kiragi does so. Discarding the mask, his face softens into a reflection of pleasure— his eyes closes as his lips part and moans start sliding out.

The boy raises his head and the girl takes the hint, leaning down to press her lips against his and hold his head close. Kiragi welcomes the kiss and parts his lips. Seizing on his submission, Selkie slips her tongue inside, dragging it across every inch of his mouth and pushing against his own as they drink in the other’s taste.

He raises a hand and places it to the side of her head, pressing her onwards just lightly. Fingers tangle themselves in her hair as he moans from the combined pleasuring of his shaft and her deep kisses.

He usually was always the one who took the lead when they were being intimate, and she the one who followed. To have their position reversed is still a relatively new but not unwelcome change. In fact, he finds it quite thrilling, to simply lay back and let Selkie do what she wants to him.

Kiragi breaks the kiss, a small line of saliva still linking them both. “Don’t stop,” he breathes, fingers bunching in the grass. Selkie hums and redoubles in her efforts, placing her hands against his shoulders and pinning him against the grass. Kiragi merely holds her hips tight as she resumes pleasuring his cock with her delightful tail. His pleased moans are quickly muffled by her lips pressing against his once more.

Every time her tail brushes his sensitive glans, Kiragi finds his hips jolting upwards by reflex. The motion starts to get on Selkie’s nerves, and she puts just a little more force in her arms to tell him off. The girl doesn’t relent in her motions, and Kiragi can’t think much of anything that isn’t her tail draping his length.

Selkie smiles from her seat atop him. “So, how do you like it?” She asks.

”A lot, it’s... really good, oh...” He manages to utter.

The girl nods with a small giggle. “You have no idea how much that makes me happy.” She leans back into her previous position and plays with the nub of his earlobe, dragging her tongue across it and nibbling on it.

The slight tingling mixed with the minuscule flicker of pain joins the barrage of sensations currently overtaking him, and Kiragi finds himself enjoying it even further.

The secluded state of private intimacy that is being with her combined with the blissful softness of her tail against his shaft overwhelms him. He can’t think of anything else other than how _good_ it feels.

He can feel it creeping closer, he isn’t going to last much longer. His grip on her hips turns to iron, fingers dig into the softness of her outfit.

”Aah, Selkie...” Kiragi drawls. The girl ceases the teasing of his ear and leans back to stare deep into his eyes. ”Yes, Kiragi?” She says, her voice low and gentle.

His eyes are half opened, dazed and needy. ”I, I’m about to come.” 

Selkie smiles and bends forward to rest her forehead against his lightly, “Good, good...” she whispers as she pulls back. “Just let yourself go.” The girl raises a hand to cup his head and gives his cheek a gentle caress.

Kiragi can’t muster a reply and instead fixes his gaze on his lover as his orgasm hits. Spurts after spurts of cum leaves his cock and splays all over her tail, each twitch sending out more as he lets it overtake him. All the while, Selkie smiles warmly as she continues caressing his shaft with gentle, slow strokes focused on the glans. Looking behind herself, she sees his seed spilling itself all over her tail.

The archer is left in a sort of daze as he comes down from his high, his breath slow and heavy from the massage as he lays down in post-orgasmic bliss. Selkie mops up the last of his seed and moves aside, letting him prop himself up against the tree, stuffing his cock back in his pants.

She nudges him awake. “So? How was it?” she says with the same smile on her face.

Kiragi can’t muster a reply and instead fixes his gaze on his lover as his orgasm hits. Spurts after spurts of cum leaves his cock and splays all over her tail, each twitch sending out more as he lets it overtake him. All the while, Selkie smiles warmly as she continues caressing his shaft with gentle, slow strokes focused on the glans. Looking behind herself, she sees his seed spilling itself all over her tail.

The archer is left in a sort of daze as he comes down from his high, his breath slow and heavy from the massage as he lays down in post-orgasmic bliss. Selkie mops up the last of his seed and moves aside, letting him prop himself up against the tree, stuffing his cock back in his pants.

She nudges him awake. “So? How was it?” she says with the same smile on her face.

”Ga-ah... s-sorry! It’s just your tail felt so good I couldn’t... uh, hang on I think I have a handkerchief on me somewhere!” Kiragi stammers before fumbling through his clothes.

His rummaging pauses as Selkie simply giggles and brings her tail up to her lips. She drags her tongue across its length and laps up his seed, then makes a point of swallowing it loudly. “Just kidding! I’m just teasing you, is all,” she says.

The archer can only stare with burning cheeks as the girl cleans herself of his release, preening herself with meticulous devotion. Selkie scours every inch of fur on her tail with a smile on her face, licking it meticulously and collecting any droplets she could have missed. Even when all of it seems to have been removed she still makes the point of carrying on, making completely sure she is well and truly clean of his seed.

Lowering her her tail, she takes a swig from his flask of water then beams proudly. “You taste good!” She giggles and closes the distance between them, kissing him deeply with a bit of tongue before he can react. When the girl pulls back, she has a certain look in her eyes. “Mmm, taking care of you got me a bit worked up...” She sits up, turns around and steps two paces.

Selkie bends forward and sticks out her rear as she slides her wet panties down her legs, giving him a prominent view of her butt. She wiggles it just a tad with a knowing smirk before turning back to face him.

“Now...” she croons with a sultry half lidded gaze, a finger on her lower lip, “Why don’t you repay your debt and help me relax as well?” She lifts the hem of her kimono and gives him a clear view of her wet mound, the juices threading slick down her thighs ever so slightly. “While you’re at it, why don’t you give me a taste too?” She said, licking her lips.

Kiragi nods, grinning. Standing up, the two exchange position, him on his knees before her and Selkie sitting down against the tree, her previous seductive smile having turned into a slightly embarrassed but nonetheless excited one.

Kiragi lies down and spreads her legs apart, planting a series of light kisses that trail up her soft, toned thighs and slowly nears her core. Each press of his lips against her skin sends small jolts down her spine that increased in might as he goes further and further.

Kiragi nears the end of her thighs and drags his tongue over the skin, tongue lapping up the trace arousal. He scoots forward just a bit and burrows his head underneath her outfit, before further spreading her legs.

It‘s right before him, his hot breath brushing against her mound. Kiragi can’t see it, but he knows his face is flaring up a bright red. Unbeknownst to him, Selkie is just the same, face flushed as she feels him mere inches away from going down on her.

Kiragi stares indecisively at her cunt, wondering just where and how to start. He parts her folds and stares at the pink in awe, sees how it drips openly. He leans forward and presses his lips against her, hearing her grunt softly in return.

“A bit higher,” she says bashfully, brushing his hair with a hand.

”R-right.”

Doing as she had told him, Kiragi plants a soft kiss to her clit, the resulting groan being good enough an answer. The archer takes it a step further and begins to suck on it, the sudden spike drawls a strangled moan as she tenses up and digs a hand into his scalp, finding grip in his short hair, the other finds and laces their hands together.

Spurred onward by her pleased moaning, Kiragi withdraws and gives her entrance a slow lick, lapping up her juices. The taste doesn’t bother him one bit, and feeling her tremble under his touch only motivates him even more. A pleased moan leaves her as the slick warmth of his tongue enters and prods at her walls.

Using the tune of her moans and her twitches as guides, Kiragi continues in his work, dragging his tongue alongside her passage, every flick laps up more of her juices and he finds himself moaning at the taste. Shifting a little, The archer alternates between licking her depths and returning to her labia to kiss the soft flesh, sometimes prodding her clit to hear her mewl.

Face flushed red, Kiragi delves further in between her legs and pushes the entirety of his tongue inside, his lips pressing firmly against her mound and making her cry out as he wriggles it teasingly. Whilst tracing mindless shapes, he happens to graze a certain spot, and the way she tightens alongside the deep, lasting growl drawling from her throat is all he needs to hear.

Pulling back, Kiragi his head and speaks before she can complain. “I’m going to speed up a bit. If you need me to slow down, just say it.”

The girl flushes, but nods with an excited smile.

”Just how quick is a bi _iiiiiiiitt_!” Selkie cries out as he dives back in between her thighs and resumes eating her out.

Closing his eyes, Kiragi bobs his head back and forth, fucking her with his tongue and relishing her taste. Above him Selkie’s moans become increasingly needier, and she bites the fur of her kimono in an attempt to strangle her voice. The grip on his hand turns firm as she digs her fingers in his hair. Sweat stains her palms as she‘s brought to a whole other level of pleasure.

Oral isn’t new to either of them, but never before has Kiragi ever went to town so hard on her. Overwhelming her with such frantic motions that it left her dazed and needy for more, her eyes threatening to roll back.

“Ah, aah! Oh... oOhh! Oh don’t stop, don’t stop!”

Her legs wraps around his head in a tight lock, depriving him the option of retreat - not that he wants to. He pushes forward alongside her, kissing her folds as he sticks the entirety of his tongue inside her and wriggles it over her weak spot.

The feverish pace drives the girl over the edge, and she throws her head back and comes with a half-restrained growl, her entire body quaking. Her legs press him tighter as she grinds her mound against his face, almost threatening to choke him. Despite this, her clasp on his hand remains firm.

”Haaaahh...” an exhausted Selkie slumps against the tree. Panting softly, the girl runs a hand through his hair and unwraps her legs from around his head.

Kiragi withdraws and pants for breath. Lifting his head from below her kimono, he locks eyes with Selkie, his face drenched in her arousal and cheeks as red as they can get. To his satisfaction, the look on her face isn’t too far from the one he had after her ‘massage’; exhausted and flushed, a ghost of a smile on her lips as she pants for breath.

Kiragi pulls himself forward and kisses her before she could react. He leans back and giggles.“Well, you taste good too!” He says with a big grin as he wipes her juices off his face. Selkie giggles back at his answer and leans her head back with a sigh.

”I think that might’ve been the best one I’ve ever had,” she says, lightly brushing his hair. Her gaze travels downwards and a smirk crosses her face as she then gives a soft huff of amusement. Kiragi follows her eyes down to his groin and notices the evident bulge straining against the constraints of his pants.

His eyes trail upward to hers again. “Think you’re up for one more round?” He says with an inviting smile.

“With you?” She returns his smile. “Always.”

They switch positions again. Kiragi sits upright against the tree as Selkie pulls both his pants and briefs down before straddling him. Her arms rest upon his shoulders as he runs his hands down her sides to hold her hips. He rubs his cock gently against her opening - soaking himself in her juices - and feels his heart pulse as she whimpers with anticipation.

“Ready when you are,” he says. Selkie's answer is to lean down and give him an eager kiss. “Alright then," he murmurs, "Let’s play.”

Both let out a low sigh as she then sinks down, moaning softly as his length spreads her lips apart and entered her. Closing her eyes and craning her neck upward, Selkie sucks in a breath through clenched teeth at the friction. For his part, her lover moans openly, a whimper escaping him as she hilts him smoothly, his length nestling inside her and spreading her walls snugly.

”Ah, come here,” Kiragi says, flexing his hold.

She leans down and the two share a kiss, long and sensual. Smiling into it, the girl rolls her hips. As expected, Kiragi breaks away whimpering, mouth askew.

“Heehee! Hah... oohhh...” Her laughing smile starts to fade off into a groan as she finds it increasingly difficult to keep it. The high-pitched raspy voice turns low and needy as her face relaxes; eyelids droop, her smile falters, and her mouth hangs open as she moans hotly alongside him.

The boy’s hips twitch and buck just a bit under her movements before Selkie holds him against the tree. “I’m in charge here,” she manages to say, biting her lips. Despite her best efforts, Selkie can barely manage to keep her voice straight, the pleasure starting to overtake her too.

Shaking his head, Kiragi bucks his hips against her own, mustering a grin as the sudden rush has her growl a moan.

The girl bounces delightfully in his lap, every slam of his hips drawing out more delightful yips from her as she bites her lip and closes her eyes. “Mmm... Fuck, fuck... fuck!” She breathes out. Kiragi quickly kisses her only for her to lurch forward and push against his tongue, wrestling the lead back from him. Riding his cock in bliss and having found a nice rhythm to their movements, the pair nears their orgasm by the second.

“Ahh, Selkie, I’m going to come...” Kiragi manages to grunt in between breaths.

”Ooh fuck, Kiragi!” Selkie drawls, a hand quickly darting from his shoulder to clamp his own.

Selkie calls out his name as she comes. Hearing her mewls is what drives him over the edge, and Kiragi lurches forward to lock lips with her before he himself climaxes, firing thick strands of cum inside her and painting her walls white.

The last dregs of their stamina spent, their voices fade into exhausted pants as they slump down together, Kiragi leaning against the tree while Selkie lays collapsed in his hold.

Selkie moves her head and gently nips at the base of his neck, making the mark there _just_ a little more prominent.

”Mine,” She breathes, drained from their lovemaking.

Kiragi hugs her a tad tighter and mirrors the act, leaving a very faint mark as well. “Mine,” he repeats. huffing, she nuzzles his shoulder.

There was the unmistakable sensation of his spent member plopping out, and his seed began to seep out.

“Ah.” Kiragi nudges the girl just a tad. “Do you have anything I could use?”

“Yeah, always keep a few on me,” she says as she procures a piece of cloth, damping it before cleaning themselves up. They separate only to clothe up before snuggling up like they always do.

Kiragi stares at the girl nestled into his shoulder, then at his pockets, figuring now might as well be the time to finally say it.

He breaks the silence. “Hey, Selkie?”

“Hmm?”

“I need to ask you something,” he says, nudging her.

Selkie sits back, still straddling him. “What is it?”

“You know how I spent a lot of time in the forge the past days? Well, it has to do with what I’m about to say.”

The girl frowns, not picking up on his implications.

His cheeks dusting a faint pink, he slides a hand into his pocket, reaching for something. “You know I love you more than anything else, and, I know it’s a bit redundant being that we’re mates and all but...” Kiragi opens his hand and shows her a ring, shining even in the shade.

“Will you be mine?”

For a fleeting moment that feels like an agonizing eternity, Selkie remains silent as she takes in his proposal. Her face slowly lights up in realization, then softens into a heartfelt smile as tears well up in her eyes. Leaning forward, the girl tenderly wraps her arms around him in a heartfelt, touched embrace before resting her head on his shoulder, sniffling.

“Oh, Kiragi...” she utters through joyful tears, “Yes! of course I will. We’ll be together, forever and ever, I promise.”

Kiragi reciprocates the hold, resting his head against her. “Forever and ever,” he repeats, running his hand down her back. Despite the tears running freely down his cheeks, he couldn’t be happier.

They’ll announce their engagement to their parents, they’ll have a wedding, and then they’ll be together. Forever.

Kiragi imagines their wedding, Selkie gazing at him with utter devotion as he places the ring on her finger. Then after it’s over, carrying her in his arms to their bedroom, laying her down onto their bed, and...

Leaning back, she smiles with red rimmed eyes. “I love you. So, much,” she says softly.

“I love you too,” he answers in kind, eyes red as well.

They share a single kiss, long and passionate, then return to their previous embrace. Hearing her cry always saddened him no matter what, but seeing her radiant smile was more than enough to make it all worth it.

“I want to stay like this forever...” she says, and he complies. For a while that’s all they did, free from any worries, work, or stress, just the two of them cuddling together.

Eventually, Selkie shifts back to his side, but keeps her hand laced with his. They stay like that for a while, too.

Sadly, Kiragi knows that - as much as he wants it to be so - they can’t remain like this forever. “Hey, we should go back before it gets dark. Let’s go,” he says, to no response.

“Selkie?” Kiragi looks down to see the girl has fallen asleep by his side, leaning against him and cradling his arm. A part of the archer wants to wake her up and avoid any potential future trouble for them, but try as he might, he can’t bring it upon himself to disturb Selkie from her sleep.

”Ah well, to blazes with it.” He murmurs with a shrug. Their hands still laced together, the archer smiles and rests his head just lightly against hers. Whatever happens next, they’ll face it together.

Closing his eyes and allowing himself to doze off, Kiragi joins her in a shared slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I hope you’ve enjoyed reading. Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
